powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior Ghost Physiology
The power to be an empowered ghost. Variation to Ghost Physiology and Empowered Physiology. Opposite to Mutated Ghost Physiology. Also Called * Advanced/Evolved Ghost/Phantom/Revenant/Spectre/Spirit/Wraith Physiology * Metaghost/Neoghost/Superghost Physiology * Metaphantom/Neophantom/Superphantom Physiology * Metarevenant/Neorevenant/Super-Revenant Physiology * Metasoul/Neosoul/Supersoul Physiology * Metaspectre/Neospectre/Superspectre Physiology * Metaspirit/Neospirit/Superspirit Physiology * Metawraith/Neowraith/Superwraith Physiology * Micromutated Ghost/Phantom/Revenant/Spectre/Soul/Spirit/Wraith Physiology (Rational Only) * Superior Phantom/Revenant/Spectre/Spirit/Wraith Physiology * Superpowered Ghost/Phantom/Revenant/Spectre/Spirit/Wraith Physiology Capabilities The user of this ability is a ghost of superior power. Much like the rest of the empowered ghosts, metaghosts are much stronger than regular ghosts all thanks to having superpowers, and they tend to be more difficult to dispatch, at least depending on what powers they possess, whether they almost dwarf the power of a ghost lord or not. They can also be much more intelligent than their regular predecessors, at least depending on their power sets. Superghosts can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Metaghost of this category gain their powers via evolution, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain superghost that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes, like having retractable claws or spikes, and among others. In fact, these kinds of empowered ghosts will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific superghosts gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based superghosts this category of metaghouls wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based metaghost they are more likely to maintain their respective physiology because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superghosts are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Dermal Armor * Death-Force Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Life and Death Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Shapeshifting * Spiritual Element Manipulation * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Associations *Empowered Physiology **Superior Angel Physiology **Superior Demon Physiology **Superior Genie Physiology **Superior Ghoul Physiology **Superior Undead Physiology *Paradox Existence (if user is micromutant) *Spirit Physiology **Ghost Physiology ***Mutated Ghost Physiology **Poltergeist Physiology **Revenant Physiology **Wraith Physiology Limitations *Being resurrected may cause the user to lose their powers. *When certain conditions are met, the user may be forced to move on. *May become more vengeful/violent the longer the user stays in the mortal realm. *Despite being no longer bound to the living world, ghosts may need to follow certain logic. *Necromancy and Soul Manipulation may be used to control the user. *Vulnerable to Soul Destruction, Soul Mutilation, Nonexistence, Absolute Destruction, and other powers that may harm souls/spirits. *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular ghosts in particular. Known Users * Clones of Danny (Danny Phantom); Rational * Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom); Rational * Danielle Phantom (Danny Phantom); Rational * Dan Phantom/Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) Rational to Irrational to Supermutant * Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom); Both Rational and Irrational, Taken over by vampire ghosts * Ghost Spider (Marvel Comics); Rational * Jeffrey Garrett (Marvel Comics); Rational * Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo) Gallery Danny Phantom Ghost_Ray.gif|Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton's (Danny Phantom) is half ghost... File:Vlad_Plasmius_(Danny_Phantom)_transform.gif|...just like his archenemy Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom)... S02e17 Dani Phantom's reveal.gif|...and his clone Danielle Phantom (Danny Phantom) Peter_Parker_(Earth-11638)_from_Incredible_Hulks_Annual_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|Ghost Spider (Marvel Comics) is an alternate reality Spider-Man who became a Ghost Rider. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Rare power